Uzumaki Naruto no more
by SilverxEagle
Summary: This was the day that Uzumaki Naruto would be no more. This was the day the little innocent boy would die. This was the day that the broken mad man would be born. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Uzumaki Naruto no more**

Uzumaki Naruto was far from sane. He was, thanks to not only the influence of the chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko that was stuck into his gut, but also thanks to the villagers, insane. He was a lunatic, a psychopath. He was _mad_. And the mad are far from sane. No, no, Uzumaki Naruto was not normal. Of course he never asked to be stuck with a Nine-Tailed Chakra Beast in his gut, but fate (or his father, whichever you think is more likely) was unfair. Just like life. Now, Uzumaki Naruto was never really like this, oh no. Certainly not. A long long time ago he was still a innocent little boy. The villagers didn't think like me. Now you're thinking: Way to break the fourth wall. And you know what? I don't care. I am telling the story. You are just the spectator, the reader. So sit back and let me tell you the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the boy that was not himself anymore.

* * *

><p>Little four year old Uzumaki Naruto was alone outside. Isn't a four year old boy supposed to be with grown-ups when he is outside? Why yes, of course he should. But the people of Konoha were, so to say, blind. They were blinded by their sadness, their hate for the Kyuubi. Even though it was a S-ranked secret that the Kyuubi was sealed into little Uzumaki Naruto, practically everyone in Konoha knew this. You're probably asking yourself now, how does everybody know this if this is a S-ranked secret? That, my dear reader, is because of the council. The council exist of three elders: Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. At the council meeting after the Kyuubi attacked, Danzo ran his mouth. You'd think he didn't think about it. Well, my dear reader, he did. The shinobi portion was shocked, but understood the difference between de kunai and the scroll it's sealed in. The civilian part however, began to scream and yell to, and I will quote, "<strong>KILL THE DEMON! HE WILL DESTROY US ALL! STOP HIM BEFORE HE KILLS US!<strong>" Now, if you think about it, if they say he is a demon, how do they think they will be able to kill him? This, ladies and gentlemen, is the stupidity of men. When sadness and loss weights them down, they need a scapegoat. In this case, it was little Uzumaki Naruto. The Sandaime, also known as the Third Hokage, prevented them from harming the boy physically. This didn't stop them from abusing him mentally, stop them from breaking his every possession or denying him food.

Back to the story. Little Uzumaki Naruto was alone outside. He kept walking with his head high and with a huge smile on his scarred face. People were talking behind his back and sneering at him. This didn't seem to bother him, but nobody knew that this little boy was much smarter than he let on. He was forced to grow up far quicker than the other kids. That didn't mean he understood why they didn't like him. He was walking, when he suddenly was pulled into an alley. He was backed into a corner as he looked to the five people that were sneering and leering at him. They had ropes and broken bottles with them. As they began to advance, he shrunk into the corner. He could see the hate, the pure malice, behind their eyes. This would be the fateful day that Uzumaki Naruto would be no more.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I'm back :D<p>

This is my second story so far. YEEY, but seriously I don't know why, but I suddenly began to write this. I was listening to Monster from Imagine Dragons when I thought this up. I'm making two chapiters and that's that. I can't make long stories. I can never seem to make things longer. Meh. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it. There are not enough fan fictions where Naruto is mad or insane. So, yeah. Here ya go.

Sweet dreams, dear readers.  
>SilverxEagle<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(

**Uzumaki Naruto no more**

The first one slapped him and kicked him in the gut. The second tied him up and dumped alcohol on him. The third was laughing with glee and malice. The fourth was bashing him with the broken bottle. The fifth was making hand signs and spit a fire ball at him. Uzumaki Naruto was on fire. He screamed with pure fear and pain. Oh god, so much _pain_! He felt his skin bubble, his blood boil and evaporate. But he did not die, oh no, Kyuubi would not allow such a thing. The villagers were yelling from happiness and relief. The demon would finally be dead! They would finally avenge all their families! Little did they know that little Uzumaki Naruto was still alive. They were watching him burn and burn and burn. But he did not die. The shinobi made different hand signs, this time for another fire technique and a wind technique. The boy began screaming louder and louder and _oh it hurttttttttttt_. He was crying, but there was no water. His eyes were melting, his face was burning off, his insides were dry and cracking. He endured this for two hours straight. After the fire finally died out, Uzumaki Naruto saw that the people were gone. He was naked and _cold, soooo c-c-coldddd_. He didn't know for how long he was lying there, but after what seemed like an eternity someone crouched before him. The person was examining him, watching his every move. "Don't worry little one, you are safe now." After he heard the person, he felt hope and relief and lost conscienceness.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto woke up to the dim light of a bedroom. He tried to sit up, but felt his hand chained to the bed. He began to panic and tried to break free without any effect. Now, dear reader, this was the appartement of the person that took him in. You probably already know that this person was not kind in any sense. This person, no, this <em>pig<em> had taken in Uzumaki Naruto just to rape him into submission. He and two other Kyuubi haters had come together just to break the already feeble mind of little Uzumaki Naruto. They were in the room next to the bedroom where the demon was. The three men though it was about time and entered the bedroom. For the next three hours, Uzumaki Naruto was raped and tortured. When they were finished with him, the little broken boy asked them: "W-why would you do t-this? I don't even know you!" The three men looked at each other and _laughed_. "BWAHAHAHA w-why HAHAHA you ask? **BECAUSE NOBODY LOVES YOU, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!**" When those words left their mouths, the mind of Uzumaki Naruto that was barely hold together by the little innocence he had left, broke. It broke into a million little pieces that would never be found again. That was the moment little innocent Uzumaki Naruto, inhabitant of Konohagakure no Sato, died. In his place came the little mad demon without a name. That was the moment the people of Konoha would come to regret their decisions for a real demon was born at this moment. The broken little boy stared blankly in front of him. Suddenly the three pigs heard something from him. They laughed, thinking it was crying. The sound became louder and _changed_. It was the loud cackling of a mad man. "….**heheheHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**!" They looked horrified at the shacking body of the boy, no, it wasn't a boy anymore, it was a mad broken thing, as it shuddered and arched from the bed. When the mad broken man stopped laughing, he took a big gulp of air and talked with a voice that was not his anymore. "**Nobody loves me? HAHAHAHAHHAHAH I DON'T NEED THAT STUPID THING!" **He broke free of his chains and stood before them with his bangs covering his eyes. The killer intent that the broken mad man leaked made them wet themselves. When the thing looked at them they froze. The eyes that belonged to Uzumaki Naruto were filled with insanity and madness.

* * *

><p>When the ANBU and the Hokage finally arrived at the apartment of the man that took the little boy in, they came upon a horrifying scene. Two bodies were mangled and broken beyond recognition. Their eyes were missing, hands and feet in positions that were impossible for the human body and their intestines pulled out to hang around their necks. The ANBU had never seen such a horrified scene and had to puke and look away. The Hokage himself had difficulty remaining neutral. He heard a scream and laughter that did <strong>not<strong> belong to a sane man. He was scared to see what and who it was, but opened the door to the bedroom. What he saw made him go white in the face. Uzumaki Naruto was standing over the third man. The man was horribly disfigured and dismembered. His intestines were in the boys hands. He was dead like the other two.

The broken mad man looked at the Hokage and smiled a _mad mad smile_. The person before him was shaking and white in the face. "**What's wrong, sir, lost your tongue? HAHAHAHAHA. Ne, ne, person-san I finally know why nobody likes me. I'm not loved. But that means that I'm not human right right? So, now I know what I am. I AM A MONSTE RIGHT RIGHT?! YOU KNEW THAT TOO RIGHT?! THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER CAME RIGHT?! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Ne ne, Jiji, will you love me?"**

"N-Naruto, why did you do this?"

"**Why? I don'T KnoW. Just LikE I doN't Know WhEre tO go NoW. bUt wheN yoU don't Know ThaT, It DoEsn'T maTter whErE I go, RigHT?"**

That was the day Sarutobi Hiruzen knew that Uzumaki Naruto was no more. It was the day the little innocent boy died and became the broken mad man he was today.

And so the day ended that Uzumaki Naruto would be no more. Maybe, one day, he would find his way back. But if you don't know where to go, then it doesn't matter where you go.

* * *

><p>Yeey, done. I did both of the chapiters the same day, so it's done. The story is done and I love it. Mad Naruto is great. It makes you see what people can do when they are blinded by hate. Enough idiotic rambling on my part. I hope you liked it!<p>

Sweet dreams, dear readers.  
>SilverxEagle<p> 


End file.
